El momento adecuado
by Les Evans
Summary: John no puede superar la muerte de Sherlock y gracias a eso descubre que ha estado enamorado del detective consultor desde hace mucho tiempo. Sherlock también lo sabe y le corresponde, pero a pesar de que quiere decirle la verdad, no puede hacerlo. Aún no es el momento adecuado.


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a _Sir Arthur_ _Conan Doyle _y a BBC entreteiment.

**El momento adecuado**

Estaba parado afuera del 221B de Baker Street. Le había dicho a la Sra. Hudson que no podía regresar ahí, aún no se sentía preparado, sin embargo esa noche sin planearlo sus pies lo habían llevado hasta su hogar. Ya no podía seguir engañándose, ese había sido el único lugar donde se sentía realmente parte de una familia, un tanto extravagante pero realmente habían sido una familia.

Había hecho de todo para poder superar la muerte de Sherlock, hasta había regresado con su psicóloga, pero ¿a quién quería engañar? Jamás iba a superar ya no tener aventuras junto a su mejor amigo, ya había pasado por todas las etapas para superar su "problema". Lo primero fue la negación; se negaba a aceptar que Sherlock estuviera muerto, algo dentro de él sabía que pronto lo vería y le daría una historia bastante loca de cómo sobrevivió y porqué nunca le dijo nada. Después llegó la rabia; estaba furioso con Sherlock por haberle ocultado la verdad, seguía creyendo que estaba vivo pero estaba realmente enojado con Sherlock por haberlo excluido de sus planes y hacerlo sufrir de esa forma. Luego vino la negociación; donde realmente creía que Sherlock lo escuchaba cuando visitaba su tumba y le decía que le perdonaba que le ocultara todo, a cabio de que volviera, porque realmente lo necesitaba. Después vino la depresión; se dio cuenta que no importaba cuantas citas más tuviera con su psicóloga o cuantas veces se dijera a si mismo que todo estaría bien, siempre que llegaba a casa en las noches, se daba cuenta que no era su piso, que no vería a Sherlock y que jamás se sentiría completamente bien. Cada noche cuando estaba en su cama se sentía morir al darse cuenta de lo mucho que lo extrañaba. En teoría la siguiente etapa sería la aceptación; pero John sabía perfectamente que jamás llegaría a ella, ni siquiera se planteaba rozar esa etapa, se dio cuenta que jamás, sin importar cuantas veces se mintiera a si mismo, aceptaría la muerte de Sherlock, para él, era simplemente imposible.

Cada mañana era muy difícil para él levantarse y comenzar su día, no se acostumbraba a no escuchar los gritos y las exigencias de Sherlock. Algunas veces, incluso se quedaba todo el día acostado en su cama lamentándose por no haber muerto con él. Sin embargo la insistencia de Mycroft y Lestrade para que siguiera su vida era tal, que muchas veces lo hartaban y decidía no contestar sus llamados y alejarse de ellos. Pero en el fondo, sabía que debía agradecerles porque sin ellos hace mucho habría alcanzado a Sherlock.

Ese día se había sentido más abatido de lo normal, desde que se despertó se dio cuenta que sería uno de esos días en los que quería desaparecer del mundo, sin embargo se levantó y fue a la clínica en donde trabajaba esperanzado a que ese sentimiento pasara. Para su mala suerte, no fue así y cuando salió de la clínica, antes de pensar en ir a su casa, se descubrió a si mismo comprando leche para llevarla a casa, como parte de la rutina cuando él estaba vivo. Así que, con la bolsa de su compra en mano se dirigió a un bar cercano.

John no acostumbraba a tomar, pero desde la muerte de Sherlock lo hacía de vez en cuando para relajarse, sacar su estrés, presiones y a veces para, según él, olvidarlo. Pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta que ni llenando toda su sangre de alcohol podría hacerlo, al contrario, siempre veía su rostro en todos lados. Sin embargo, en ocasiones seguía tomando unas copas, cuando se sentía muy abrumado, justo como ese día. Después de varías horas en el bar y con un grado de alcohol mucho mayor al considerado normal, decidió que lo mejor sería continuar lamiendo sus heridas en su casa, pagó y salió del lugar caminando sin rumbo fijo y con una botella.

Así que ahí estaba, a las dos de la madrugada, parado afuera del lugar donde alguna vez sintió que pertenecía, con una botella de whisky casi vacía en la mano. Obviamente aún tenía sus llaves y sabía que la Sra. Hudson no había cambiado la cerradura ni rentado el piso, en varias ocasiones le había dicho que podía volver cuando quisiera.

No estaba seguro de querer entrar, pero ya que su inconsciente lo había llevado hasta ahí y no pensaba con coherencia por el alcohol, sacó las llaves y entró.

Desde que terminó de subir las escaleras y entró a la sala pudo percibir un aire de melancolía por todo el lugar, empezó a recordar cada momento que pasó con Sherlock; resolviendo un caso, estudiando las pruebas, pelando con él porque se comportaba como un niño chiquito, regañándolo por lo inquieto que se ponía cada vez que estaba aburrido. Cada gesto, cada mirada, cada palabra regresaron a su memoria para hacerlo sentir miserable por su ausencia. Lo extrañaba, lo extrañaba muchísimo y deseaba poder verlo una vez más.

Puso la leche sobre la mesa, le dio otro largo trago a su botella y caminó hasta la habitación de Sherlock, la cual seguía intacta. Sabía que la Sra. Hudson no quería mover nada, por lo menos hasta que él o Mycroft decidieran que harían, pero sabía perfectamente que Mycroft no movería nada, ellos habían compartido más cosas y él sabía que cuando John estuviera preparado para seguir adelante iría a sacar las cosas de Sherlock. Pero aún no era tiempo.

Se sentó en su cama y aspiró el olor de la almohada, tenía tan impregnado su aroma que parecía que había dormido sobre esa almohada la noche anterior. De repente se sintió observado, volteo hacia la puerta y le pareció ver pasar a Sherlock, tan ágil como siempre. Cuando se dio cuenta de las locuras que estaba pensando, regresó su vista a la almohada que tenía sobre sus piernas y se sintió más patético que nunca. Esa no era la primera vez que creía ver a Sherlock, le pasaba en cualquier lugar a cualquier hora del día. Nunca le había contado a nadie de sus alucinaciones, no quería que lo vieran con lástima porque seguía sin superar su muerte.

Volvió a darle un largo trago a la botella, hasta que sólo quedó un poco del liquido ámbar en el fondo. Dejó la botella sobre el buro y se recostó abrazando la almohada, volvió a olfatear su aroma y antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaba derramando largas y amargas lagrimas de forma desgarradora. Se hizo un ovillo abrazando más fuerte la almohada y dejó que la melancolía lo invadiera, ya no sabía cuánto tiempo había querido llorar así, pero ahora que lo estaba haciendo se dio cuenta de lo mucho que lo necesitaba.

Necesitaba sacar ese coraje, esa tristeza, pero sobre todo necesitaba sacar todo el dolor que tenía adentro y que lo estaba consumiendo. Ya no soportaba más, lo extrañaba, maldita sea, lo extrañaba como nunca creyó extrañar a alguien. Necesitaba ver su cara de obviedad cuando le hacía una pregunta que él creía demasiado tonta, pero aún así le explicaba, sólo por ser él. Necesitaba escuchar sus gritos cuando se sentía desesperado porque las cosas no le estaban saliendo como quería. Necesitaba escuchar todo el alboroto que armaba en la casa cuando estaba ansioso por un nuevo caso. Necesitaba escuchar los disparos en la pared cada vez que estaba aburrido. Necesitaba escuchar sus exigencias cada mañana, tarde, noche, por más ridículas que fueran. Necesitaba tener algo que escribir en su blog, algo que tuviera relación con ellos. ¡Mierda! Lo necesitaba a él, sólo a él.

Fue ahí donde la realidad cayó sobre él, fue ahí llorando, abrazado a su almohada que se dio cuenta. Se dio cuenta que lo extrañaba y lo necesitaba de tal forma porque lo amaba, sí, ahora era que se daba cuenta. No sabía con exactitud desde cuando, a lo mejor desde que lo hizo parte importante de sus casos, o desde que lo salvó de morir a causa de la bomba de Moriarty. No lo sabía, pero lo que sí sabía era que lo amaba como nunca amó a nadie y como nunca amaría a nadie. Se tomó lo poco que quedaba en la botella de whisky y volvió a llorar porque jamás podría decirle a Sherlock lo que sentía y mucho menos saber lo que sentía o pensaba él.

Una hora después John ya se había quedado dormido, eventualmente el alcohol hizo efecto en él y se quedó dormido llorando.

Así fue como lo encontró Sherlock cuando entró a la habitación; abrazado a su almohada y con rastro de sus lágrimas en el rostro. Se sintió miserable, como jamás se había sentido. Se dio cuenta que John en verdad estaba sufriendo por su ausencia. Se acercó a él, y le quitó los zapatos y el pantalón para que descansara mejor y lo cobijó.

Caminó hasta la cabecera, se sentó y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello. Se quedó varios minutos observándolo; estaba más pálido, delgado, ojeroso y tenía su cabello un poco más largo. Se sentía tan culpable de todo lo que tenía que pasar John por su culpa. Sólo atinó a acercarse hasta su odio y susurrar…

-Perdóname…

Sabía que eso no serviría de nada, pero igual necesitaba decirlo, aunque él no lo escuchara. También le dolía no poder estar con él, le dolía mucho no poder contarle todo.

Después de un rato de estar observándolo y acariciando su cabello decidió acostarse completamente a su lado; se quitó los zapatos y se metió en las cobijas. Se abrazó a John y enterró su cara en la nuca de él. Se sentía maravilloso, el poder tocarlo, abrazarlo, sentirlo a su lado, era lo mejor que había en el mundo. En ese momento deseó estar siempre así con él y se prometió arreglar todo pronto para lograrlo. Era obvio que John ya había aceptado sus sentimientos y él…. Bueno, él nunca tuvo ninguna duda, hacia mucho que Sherlock había aceptado que quería a John y no precisamente como amigos. Obviamente también se había dado cuenta que John sentía lo mismo, sólo necesitaba que éste lo entendiera. Ahora que sabía que lo había hecho tenía la necesidad de arreglar todo pronto y volver con él.

John se removió un poco hasta quedar acostado boca arriba e inconscientemente se pegó más a Sherlock, parecía que reconocía ese calor humano y quería sentirlo. Sherlock permaneció inmóvil unos minutos, al parecer John no estaba completamente inconsciente por el alcohol, pero dudaba que se despertara y lo reconociera. Comenzó a acariciar su cara, que estaba a la misma altura que la suya y después de un rato, John comenzó a decir su nombre entre susurros, era obvio que estaba soñando con él. Al escuchar su nombre salir de esos labios le parecieron muy antojables.

Se fue acercando más a John hasta que sus rostros quedaron a unos milímetros de tocarse y al sentir su aliento a whisky no pudo resistir y terminó por acortar la distancia y comenzó a besarlo. Primero empezó a mover sus labios de forma lenta sobre los de John, quería disfrutar cada momento y vaya que lo estaba logrando, sentía que esa era la gloria. John, a pesar de estar un tanto borracho le correspondió, él no era muy consciente de las cosas, para él era sólo un sueño más, una alucinación más, así que no quería despertar. Poco a poco el beso comenzó a subir de intensidad, ahora Sherlock besaba a John sin reprimirse, sin culpas, sin miedo. De repente sintió como su _amigo_ giraba sobre su costado para estar frente a frente y seguir besándose con comodidad, incluso había levantado su brazo y acariciaba sus rulos negros.

Sherlock sintió como se le erizó la piel inmediatamente después de que los dedos de John se enterraran en su nuca. Cuando comenzó a faltarle el aire se separo un poco de John junto sus frentes mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. John también respiraba entrecortadamente pero seguía susurrando su nombre.

Cuando Sherlock estaba por levantarse para irse, John se abrazó de nuevo a él y sólo fue consciente del aliento del rubio en su cuello, simplemente volvió a perder la cabeza y lo besó de nuevo. Esta vez lo beso de lleno desde el principio, se abrió paso entre los labios de John e introdujo su lengua para comenzar una batalla a muerte, una tortuosa y deliciosa batalla que no estaba dispuesto a perder. Sin duda podía hacer esto el resto de su vida, ya se podía imaginar llegar a casa después de un caso para disfrutar de su doctor, se veía cada mañana despertando a su lado, entre sus brazos. Cuando era humanamente imposible que el beso subiera de intensidad, Sherlock comenzó a sentir que hacía mucho calor ahí dentro, quería quitarse la ropa porque sentía que se sofocaba, pero lo más importante es que comenzó a plantearse quitarle la ropa a su amigo también.

De repente se separó bruscamente de John y se levantó de la cama para dar vueltas por toda la habitación.

- ¡Mierda! ¿Qué estoy haciendo? –Se reprochó mientras intentaba aclarar su mente y pensar con claridad, jamás había sido tan _humano_, siempre había odiado sentir, le parecía lo más ridículo que podía tener una persona; sus sentimientos, esos siempre serían la debilidad de alguien y… ¡Joder! También le estaba afectando a él. No podía ser tan vulnerable, no en ese momento.

Volvió la vista a la cama donde encontró a un John completamente dormido sin ser consciente del dilema mental por el que estaba pasando. No podía hacerle eso a él, necesitaba irse y comenzar a planear la mejor forma de confesarle que estaba vivo y que se fuera todo a la mierda, necesitaba estar a su lado, simplemente lo demás carecía de importancia.

Se acercó a él de nuevo y le dio un beso en la frente. Antes de alejarse para irse de la casa, se quitó su bufanda del cuello y la coloco sobre la almohada que estaba libre en la cama, probablemente eso estaba mal, pero se sentía mejor pensando que tal vez John recordaría aunque fuera un poco de lo que había pasado y no quería hacerlo pensar que estaba loco. Esa bufanda era la prueba de que su "sueño" había sido real y al mismo tiempo era la promesa de que pronto volverían a estar juntos.

Cuando estaba en la puerta de la habitación volvió el rostro para verlo por última vez –. Lo siento, en verdad lo lamento mucho, jamás quise hacerte daño, pero prometo que pronto regresaré y podremos estar juntos –Sherlock sabía que no lo escuchaba pero era una promesa que le estaba haciendo y que tenía planeado cumplir muy pronto -. Sólo que aún no puede ser, aún no puedo volver, pero lo haré, cuando sea el momento adecuado.

Y con eso bajo las escaleras sin mirar atrás, con la firme decisión de "volver" de la muerte.


End file.
